vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Pierce
Summary Katherine Pierce, born Katerina Petrova, was a witch of the Traveler sub-culture and a former main character of The Vampire Diaries. She was also the second-known Petrova Doppelgänger of Amara and a former vampire. She was the main antagonist of Season One (mostly off-screen through John Gilbert's and Isobel's actions, as both were working for her in order to kill off the tomb vampires), and one of the main antagonists of Season Two, the second half of Season Four and the first half of Season Five. She was also the final antagonist of Season Eight. Katherine can be considered the main antagonist of the series overall due to being a major antagonist in the first, second, fourth, fifth and eight seasons and all the antagonists that were a result of her actions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown Name: Katerina Petrova Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 544 Classication: Vampire, Spirit, "Queen of Hell" Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream), Healing (Via vampire blood), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) | Immortality (Type 2, 4 and 8), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Due to replacing Cade as the "Queen of Hell"), Soul Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought back Kelly Donovan and Vicki Donovan to life), Void Manipulation (Promised emptiness and oblivion to Kelly Donovan), likely other abilities Attack Potency: At least Wall level (As an older vampire, she defeated Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes with ease) | Unknown Speed: Subsonic (Faster than younger vampires like Stefan, and Damon) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level | Unknown (Though she can be sent back to Hell when stabbed with a bone dagger, it will only kill her temporarily unlike Cade) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them) | The only way to kill her is to destroy Hell while she is still on Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users